


Overprotective Boyfriend

by CelestialVoid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale's Pack - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, Overprotective, Overprotective Derek, Protective Derek, Romantic Fluff, Studying, finals stress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9603053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid
Summary: Peter has a tendency to slit the throats of the people that Derek sleeps with, so when Stiles shows up to a pack meeting with a scratch on his throat, Derek get protective of his mate.But it wasn’t Peter and the reason behind the scratch surprises Derek.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TooFarForward](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooFarForward/gifts).



There was a moment of tense silence when Stiles walked into the loft. Not from anything he had done, but because all eyes were drawn to the aggravated red scratch that ran across the pale skin of his throat.

They all that their questions, but no one got to ask because as soon as Derek saw it, he snapped. 

He leapt across the loft and grabbed Peter by the front of his shirt before hurling him against the far wall.

Peter hit the concrete with a solid thud before falling to the ground. He groaned as he rose to his hands and knees, coughing violently.

Derek pounced on him, grabbing his shirt and hurling him to his feet before pinning him back against the wall.

"You bastard," Derek snarled.

"What did I do?" Peter asked, shocked.

"You know damn well what you did," Derek barked, his eyes livid with rage and glowing crimson. "Kate deserved it, Jennifer too, but don't you dare touch Stiles."

 "I have no idea what you're talking about," the older man argued.

"You have a tendency to slit the throats of people you don't agree with," Derek pointed out.

"You think I tried to slit his throat?" Peter asked. "Derek, if I had 'tried' then he wouldn't be standing here; he's be dead in an alley with his throat slashed."

Derek pulled Peter forward and slammed him back against the wall again. The alpha's fangs dropped as he growled at his uncle.

"Derek," Stiles shouted, finally getting the man's attention. "Peter didn't do this."

Derek's grip on his uncle didn't falter, but his eyes did as he looked at the boy, stunned.

"I, uh... I walked into a tree," Stiles explained.

"A tree?" Erica repeated, not quite believing him.

"Yes," Stiles insisted. "A tree."

"A tree that had a branch and the perfect height to scratch your neck?" Isaac pushed.

"What is this? The couch of disbelief?" Stiles asked, pointing at the two omegas. "Yes, I walked into a goddamn tree!"

"And you didn't see this tree that had a branch at the perfect height to scratch your throat?" Erica asked.

"No, I didn't see it, I was distracted," Stiles replied.

"Distracted by what?" Isaac inquired, leaning forward and bracing his elbows against his knees as he listened intently.

"I was distracted by the many thoughts I have of all the creative and disgustingly gory ways I could kill you all because you wouldn't shut up," Stiles growled, glaring viscously at Isaac.

The omega sat back, biting into his lips slightly to stop himself from speaking.

Stiles may only be human, but he still had the power to scare the hell out of them. 

Stiles drew in a deep breath and turned his attention back to Derek before repeating one last time, "I scratched my neck when I walked into a tree."

The alpha nodded slightly before turning to look at Peter. He let go of the man's shirt, shoving him slightly as he did.

Peter stepped around Derek and made his way across the loft, trying to ignore the alpha's low, threatening growl.

 

Hours later, Stiles sat at his desk. His eyes flickered between his computer, textbooks, note books, cue cards, and study notes that Lydia had given him as well as those he had written himself. His case board had been reserved for all things supernatural so his wall was overcome with colourful sticky notes and coloured strings that connected different pieces of card. Among the mess of papers and books on his desk, pens and highlighters of all kinds and colours were scattered haphazardly.

He was in the middle of memorising Egyptian pharaohs and their contributions to the ancient society – new buildings, new laws, new traditions and trade, or memorable fights and assassinations – when he felt warm arms coil around his body.

He jumped and yelped, flailing as he spun around.

Derek gently shushed him, nuzzling his face into the curve of Stiles’ neck.

Stiles let out a heavy sigh and tried to steady his pounding heart.

“Holy shit,” Stiles gasped. “You know you could have knocked.”

“I came through the window,” Derek confessed.

“Then you could have made noise,” Stiles argued.

“I did,” Derek countered. “I also called you fifteen times and sent many messages. Scott did too. It got to the point where you weren’t responding and we were worried, so I came to check on you.”

“I’m studying,” Stiles announced, gesturing to the mess of work before him.

“You were completely absorbed and unresponsive,” Derek corrected. He snuggled into Stiles’ warmth, littering kisses across the patch of skin that the collar of his shirt left exposed. “I think it’s time you took a break.”

“But I’ve still got so much to revise,” Stiles whined, picking up another pile of notes.

Derek shook his head and sucked at Stiles’ neck hard enough that it threatened to bruise. The pressure made Stiles melt in his arms. The boy hummed as he lolled his head to the side and exposed his neck to Derek.

The alpha smiled as he made his way across the pale skin, sucking, nipping and kissing the warm flesh. He didn’t leave a mark, scared that if it bruised it would either hurt Stiles or spark an uncontrollable instinct in Derek, and the last thing he wanted was to hurt his mate or worse: bite him.

Derek slid his hand beneath Stiles’ shirt, his warm hands feeling the ridges and seams of Stiles’ surprisingly toned abs.

“Okay,” Stiles whispered. “I cave.”

Derek smirked as he span the boy around in his desk chair and hoisted him into his arms. He carried Stiles over to the bed and lowered him onto the mattress before climbing onto the bed and straddling the boy with his thick thighs.

Stiles’ arms slid up Derek’s back, clawing at his shirt and grabbing handfuls of the man’s raven black hair as he crushed their mouths together in a passionate kiss.

Stiles hummed as he melted into Derek’s warmth, opening his mouth and heeding to Derek’s dominating tongue. He let the man ravish his mouth, gently balling Derek’s jacket into his fist and pulling the man closer.

Derek took advantage of the boy’s dropped defences, drawing back slightly and bringing his lips to Stiles’ jugular. He littered the skin with sloppy, open-mouthed kisses. He nipped and sucked at the skin, just hard enough to reduce the boy to shuddering moans.

Derek heard a mew. He pulled back slightly and looked at Stiles.

The boy seemed to panic.

Derek turned his head to look at the small ball of pure white fur that sat on the bed next to them, staring at them with wide blue eyes.

“This is Nagisa or ‘Nagi’ for short,” Stiles introduced. “She’s Kira’s cat.”

Derek stared at the cat.

“Kira’s parents are renovating their house so Kira’s staying at Scott’s to study for finals, and – well – Nagi doesn’t get along with dogs, werewolves included,” Stiles explained. “She won’t let Scott anywhere near Kira so I offered to take care of her until their house is ready. I mean, having a cat under your feet is hard enough on a daily basis and can be catastrophic during renovations, not to mention you don’t want her drinking dirty water, getting covered in paint and plaster or getting somewhere she shouldn’t be.”

“Stiles,” Derek interrupted, turning his bright eyes back to the boy. “You don’t have to explain yourself to me.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you,” Stiles apologised. “Also, she’s the one who scratched me. But it’s not her fault! She was asleep and I panicked because she was so quiet. I mean, when dogs sleep they snore or dream and make funny noises or twitch, but cats – well, Nagi at least – is just quiet and still, and I panicked because I thought something had happened. So I kind of pounced on her and startled her, so she scratched me.”

Derek smiled. He craned his neck and pressed tender kisses to the bright red scratch.

“I’m sorry,” Stiles whispered.

“It’s okay,” Derek assured him. “I’m glad you told me, but I’m even more glad that it wasn’t Peter.”

“If it was, then you would have found his bloody body beaten within an inch of his life with a baseball bat wrapped in wolfsbane and barbed wire.”

Derek couldn’t help but chuckle as he leant forward and brought his lips to Stiles’ in a chaste kiss.

“God, I love you,” Derek whispered, a bright smile lighting up his face.

“I love you too,” Stiles replied, leaning up to press a kiss to Derek’s lips.

Nagi interrupted their moment as she meowed again and rose to her feet, arching her back as she stretched. She strolled across the bed and began to brush up against Derek, purring as she rubbed her fur against him.

Stiles stared at her, confused. “She likes you.”

“Is that really so strange?” Derek asked.

“Well, cats and dogs don’t usually get along and you’re a werewolf,” Stiles explained. “Wolf being the operative word.”

“Well, wolves and foxes don’t usually get along but Scott and I seem to be proving that to be wrong,” Derek countered, leaning in for another kiss.

Stiles’ stomach was next to interrupt them, letting out a loud gargle.

Derek lean back, looking at Stiles surprised.

A bright blush lit the boy’s cheeks as he buried his face in his hands.

“When was the last time you ate?” Derek asked, concerned.

“Before the pack meeting,” Stiles muttered into his hand.

“That was twelve hours ago, Stiles,” Derek scolded.

“I’ve been studying,” the boy countered.

“That’s no excuse,” Derek growled, sitting back. “Here’s what’s going to happen: you’re going to text Scott and say sorry for not answering his calls and tell him everything’s okay, then you’re going to call your dad like you usually do while I go and feed Nagisa and get dinner for us. Then you have ten minutes or so to write any last study notes, save everything on your computer and put everything away. Then we’re going to have dinner and date night, like usual, and I don’t care if we have to watch a crappy documentary instead of a movie, but you’re not studying any more tonight, got it?”

Stiles pouted and nodded.

Derek leant forward and brought their lips together again in a brief, tender kiss. He sat back and made his way towards the door.

Nagi pounced off the bed, the small bell on her collar tinkling as she pranced after Derek.

“The cat food is in the cupboard,” Stiles called after him. “Just empty a tin into her bowl and she’ll be okay.”

Derek muttered something and walked away.

Stiles smiled and sat up on his bed. He rummaged through all his notebooks and study papers before finally finding his phone.

Derek hadn’t been joking: his phone was lit up with notifications: missed calls from Scott, Lydia and Derek, voice messages, texts from Scott, Derek and his dad, and a couple of photos from Kira and Lydia’s day out shopping – mostly funny plaques that they wanted to buy, anything pertaining to werewolves, and occasionally a Batman comic or a really cool looking book on the supernatural he knew was super expensive but they bought for him anyway.

He quickly sent a thank you text to Lydia for the stack of Batman merchandise and books on the supernatural that she had brought him as a reward for studying. Then he sent a text to Scott that assured him all was okay, his phone was on silent and buried beneath stuff on his desk so it wouldn’t interrupt him and he was perfectly fine aside from studying a little too much. He stacked away his study notes and saved the opened files on his computer before shutting it down. Then he called his dad.

“Hey, kiddo,” his dad greeted. “How are you doing?”

“Good,” Stiles answered. “To be honest, I’m a little panicked that I don’t know enough.”

“The finals aren’t the end of the world, Stiles,” his father assured him. “You’ll be okay. You’re a smart kid who gets straight A’s, there’s no way you’re going to fail. Have you been eating?”

“Yes,” Stiles lied as he turned off his bedroom light and made his way downstairs.

“Have you been taking breaks?”

“Taking one now,” Stiles replied.

“Is Derek there?” his dad asked.

“Yes,” Stiles answered. His dad was one of few people who actually knew Stiles and Derek were dating – although the others were bound to know now after seeing Derek get so worked up at the pack meeting this morning. “He’s cooking dinner for us now.”

“That’s right,” his father muttered. “It’s date night. You two watching a movie?”

“Maybe, haven’t decided yet,” Stiles replied. “He has offered to watch ‘boring documentaries’ to stop me worrying about studying.”

“He’s a good man,” his father sad softly. “He’ll take care of you.”

“Yeah, he does,” Stiles muttered dreamily as he glanced around the doorway and watched Derek move gracefully about the kitchen.

“Don’t you dare let him slip away from you,” his father said firmly.

Stiles couldn’t help but smile. “I won’t.”


End file.
